McDonald's (Galar)
1974-1993 1974-1984 This logo references the signature architecture of double mansard-roofed restaurants (replacing the red-and-white tile buildings that had the Golden Arches). This logo is still used on some of the windows, doors, outside signs, the rug, and drive-thru signs at some of the locations. This was used in countries outside the United States in any year until 1984. The line was now removed from the Golden Arches. And the font was changed for the McDonald's text, and is shown on the Golden Arches. 1984-1993 This logo is similar to the previous one, but this time it has a rounded red square behind it. This can still be seen on some flags, some in-restaurant signs and trash cans. This logo also appeared on McDonald's commercials that aired from 1984 to 1990 with the slogan "It's the good time for the great taste", 1988 to 1990 with the slogan "Good Time, Great Taste", 1990 to 1991 with the slogan "Food, Folks & Fun", 1991 to 1992 with the slogan "McDonald's Today" and some commercials that aired from 1992 to 1995 with the slogan "What you want is what to get". This logo is still used at some places and also used on exit signs. Also used on bags, cups, Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets, Quarter Pounder packaging and on small, medium and large fry packets until a redesign in 2004 (worldwide) and McDonald's Fried Chicken packaging in Indonesia until a redesign in 2010. 1993-2010 1993-2010 This logo first appeared on the McKids logo in 1990. It started to be used on metallic frames at McDonald's restaurants starting in 1993, McDonald's websites from 1996 until 1999, some television commercials starting in 1995, on small fry packets internationally from 2004 until 2010, and on medium and large fry packets from 2004 until 2007. A flat version which looks identical to the current 2006 logo appeared on Nine Network's Hey Hey It's Saturday in 1997. This logo is still used on soft drink cup lids and on metal frames and picture frames at some restaurants and a McDonalds restaurant which is expired. This logo was also used on Ronald McDonald commercial that aired from 1993 to 1997 with the slogan "Do you believe in magic?", from 1995 to 1997 with the slogan "Ronald Makes it Magic" and from 1997 to 1998 with the slogan "Did Somebody Say McDonald's?". 1995-2000 This logo was only used on packaging as the secondary logo that was used on props only and was used on Apple Dippers packaging until 2010. Still being used on the ketchup (Fancy Ketchup) packages, the McFlurry machines, and the trays. 2000-2003 This logo was introduced when the standard color of the mansard roof for their restaurants was changed from brown to red and appears on the McDonald's commercials and print ads in the United States that aired from 2000 to 2003 with the slogan "We love to see you smile". Also used on bags and plastic cups from 2000 to 2001. This logo is still in use on foil bags sold at McDonald's locations inside some Wal-Mart stores. 2003-2006 In September 2003, McDonald's introduced the slogan "i'm lovin' it" and removed the "McDonald's" wordmark from the logo. Used on commercials from 2003 to 2006 without a shadow on a black background and the red background was dropped from the logo and print ads from 2003 to 2006 with a shadow. Also used on bags and plastic cups and on Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets and Quarter Pounder packaging from 2004 to 2006. This logo is still used in some countries including Australia. 2006-2010 The revised McDonald's logo was first introduced in 2006. Used on bags and plastic cups from 2006 to 2007 and on print ads from 2006 to 2010. Also used on Big Mac, Filet-O-Fish, Chicken McNuggets and Quarter Pounder packaging from 2006 and on medium and large fry packets from 2007 until a redesign in 2008 (United States) and between 2009 and 2010 (worldwide). 2003-present This logo came in June 25th 2003, As part of the first restaurant redesign in decades, called 'Forever Young', in 2006, the logo was redesigned and repainted and this logo became the company's official logo. The red background is special occasionally used and the lettering is sometimes used separately to the 'Golden Arches'. This is used on the McDonald's website and promotions and newer restaurants with random exterior designs like double mansard roof and other McDonald's building exterior design and the red background came back in one of their logos. Category:McDonald's Category:Restaurant chains in Galar Category:Fast food Category:Burger restaurants Category:1974